1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermally conductive material, and in particular relates to an electrically insulating and thermally conductive composition and applications thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with progress of technologies and information, manufacturing technologies of electronic products have improved. In addition to demand for electronic products to be light, thin, short and small, good properties thereof are also required.
Take a computer as an example, dimensions of integrated circuits in computers have gradually reduced with progress of semiconductor technologies. A continuing trend in modern integrated circuits is to increase the number of electronic devices per unit area to process more data. However, when the number of electronic devices of the integrated circuits increases, the heat generated by the electronic devices during operation increases as well.
Take a central processing unit (CPU) on a motherboard of a computer as an example, if the CPU is at full load, the heat generated by the CPU is enough to burn out the CPU. Accordingly, if waste heat generated by electronic devices during operation can't be effectively removed, the temperature of the electronic devices rises, which decreases the performance of the electronic devices or even damages the electronic devices.
Therefore, the electronic devices are typically connected to heat dissipating devices to transfer the heat produced by the electronic devices to the heat dissipating device, and then the heat is dissipated by thermal convection, or thermal radiation, etc. However, surfaces of the electronic devices and the heat dissipating device are both not flat and smooth surfaces, and accordingly the electronic devices and the heat dissipating device cannot be compactly attached with each other, thus, providing a gap therebetween. Because the thermal conductive property of air is poor, the gap between the electronic devices and the heat dissipating device significantly decreases thermal conductive efficiency.